Vegas, Here We Come
by CastleTVShowFan
Summary: After a stressful case, Harm and Mac take a weekend trip to Vegas. Stand alone story


Title: Vegas, Here We Come

Author: Lisa

Rating: G / PG, take your pick )

Category: Story/Harm & Mac

Summary: After a stressful case, Harm and Mac take a weekend trip to Vegas.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Don Bellisario & co. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: This story hasn't been beta read so please excuse any mistakes.

Feedback is welcome.

VEGAS, HERE WE COME

25 July 2002

1430 Hours

Harm's Apartment

"Vegas? Did you say Vegas?" Mac asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes," Harm confirmed.

"Has the admiral lost it?"

"Hardly," he said with a chuckle. "He just figured after our last case we could use a break. It's only four days, but I figured why not?"

"You'll be my friend forever, Squid," she said with a big smile. "Do you know how many times I've dreamt of going to Vegas?"

"Several, I assume, considering your enthusiasm," he said good-naturedly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Most definitely."

"You're teasing me now," she commented with a pout.

"Oh come on, Mac, it adds to the mood."

"So when do we leave?"

"In three hours."

It was at that moment that panic set in. "What about my luggage? I haven't even packed yet. How can I possibly get my luggage together that quickly? Three hours! Are you out of your mind?" she shouted.

"Mac, simmer down, will you? It's all taken care of. I had Harriet pick up some things and bring them over earlier."

"Oh." She sighed, momentarily silenced.

1800 Hours

Dulles International Airport

They were settled comfortably on the plane, and Mac's excitement continued to mount. Harm had never seen her this excited about anything, and it was starting to scare him.

"It's just Las Vegas, Mac. I mean, hotels, pools, rides, shows and casinos aren't that exciting."

"Think about it, Harm. All those neon lights on the Strip are exactly what makes people attracted to Vegas. Not to mention the casinos and shows."

"Have you got any Dramamine?" he asked as a way of changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm about to force feed it to you," he growled.

"All you had to say was, 'Could you please be quiet, Mac?' Somebody must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Be quiet, Mac."

His sharp command worked, because Mac didn't say a word the rest of the flight. They both slept a little and were overwhelmed when they touched down in Nevada.

2030 Hours

Local Time

MGM Grand Hotel

"Reservation for Rabb," Harm said to the desk clerk.

"Ah here it is," the clerk said as he punched some keys on the keyboard, "you and your wife are in 335, our best suite."

"I'm not his. . ." Mac started to protest, but Harm's look silenced her.

As they rode up to their floor in the elevator, Mac laid into Harm. "Whatever gave the clerk the idea that I was your wife?"

"Maybe the fact that I only reserved one room?" he suggested sarcastically.

"There better be two beds, Mister Rabb."

"It's a suite, remember? You'll have your own bed, T.V. and phone."

"Good! At least you had the decency to make sure it had two beds."

"Does the idea of sharing a bed with me for two nights sound all that terrible?"

Her mouth dropped to the floor as the doors stood open and she came face to face with an older couple. What was she supposed to say to that remark? She'd only been speechless a few times in her life, but lately it was happening more frequently.

Harm gently grabbed her elbow and propelled her down the hall to their room. Once they were safely inside, he put their luggage on the floor and looked at Mac.

"You can close your mouth now," he said with a flyboy grin. "Looked like you were catching flies."

Her shock gave way to boiling anger. "How dare you! Making such a bold comment, only to have me feel like a fool in front of that couple."

He ignored her ranting and gently prodded, "You didn't answer my question."

"That's because it's none of your business."

"Oh come on, Mac. I remember holding someone for the night in Afghanistan not that long ago. She didn't seem to mind it then. What's the difference now?"

"Everything. Everything's changed, Harm. 'Mainly the way I feel about you', she said to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Ooh! Sometimes you make me so infuriated! If there was a pillow handy, I'd throw it at you."

"I just wanted to know what you meant, Mac. What's wrong with that?"

"Okay, you really want to know what's changed? The way I feel about you. I'm in love with you. I finally said it after I don't know how long of pretending. Does that make you happy?"

Now it was Harm's turn to be shocked. "Wow!" he whispered.

"See what I mean by everything? If you reject me and my feelings, then we're finished." She sighed and turned away.

"Look at me, Ninja Girl. I'm in love with you, too."

She came toward him and planted a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she smiled. "How could getting away from JAG help all of this come into the light?"

"I don't know."

"Me either. I wish life was simple."

"Then it wouldn't be nearly as fun, now would it?"

She let the matter drop for the time being. Maybe it was her dissipating anger, her tiredness, or her sudden vulnerability that made her want to avoid the issue, at least for the rest of the night. Then again, maybe part of it was the hunger that had begun to sneak up on her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go downstairs and grab some food. I'm starving!" she admitted after a few seconds.

"That sounds like a plan."

Short time later…

Studio Café

Once they had found the perfect restaurant in the hotel, they were set. Now the fun part would be ordering something that they could both handle.

"Hmm, so many choices," Mac said as she mulled over the menu.

"I was thinking the Brick Oven Pizza sounded pretty good. What about you?"

"Yeah, it does sound good. That is as long as we can agree to go half-cheese, half-sausage."

"Of course."

Just as they finished making their final selections, the waiter appeared. "Are you ready to order?"

"I think we are," Harm said. "We'll take the oven brick pizza with half-cheese, half-sausage."

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a Sprite," Mac said.

"Same for me, thanks."

"Not so bad, huh?" Mac asked with a smile.

"Listen. . .about earlier. . ."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm chalking it up to tiredness and hunger."

"You're all right, Mac."

"You're not so bad yourself, Harm. Most of the time, anyway," she added with a chuckle.

2245 Hours

"Mmm. I don't know about you, Mac, but I'm stuffed. What do you say we head back upstairs, take showers, and call it a night?" Harm suggested.

"We're in the city that never sleeps and my partner wants to go to bed? Something's wrong with that picture," she said with a smile.

"Maaac!" Harm whined. "I'm stuffed and about to fall flat on my face from exhaustion."

"All right. We do have two more days for shows, casinos and shopping."

"Yes, we do."

"What a wimp!" she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Harm hollered at her as he made his way to the bank of elevators.

0645 Hours

"Harm," Mac whispered as she stood over his bed, "are you awake?"

"I am now, thanks. What time is it?"

"0645."

"Give me another hour, will you?" he pleaded.

"Come on, Harm. We're in the city that never sleeps, remember? I don't want to spend the day in bed."

"This is the last time I take a trip with you," he growled.

"I know you don't mean that," she commented with a smile.

"That sure of yourself, are you?"

"Move that six of yours, mister, or I just might get the bucket of ice and. . ."

"I'm moving! I'm moving!" he protested.

0730 Hours

Once Harm had dressed, they made their way downstairs to a full breakfast buffet. There were so many choices to choose from.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Mac asked as she took a bite of bagel.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I thought some slot machines sounded inviting for starters," she said with a laugh. "Then maybe shopping and a few shows tonight. How does that sound to you?"

"Not bad, Mac, although one show tonight would really be enough after our whirlwind day, don't you think?"

"I suppose," she conceded. "I've heard EFX Alive is really great," she added as an afterthought.

"Funny you should pick that show," Harm replied with a grin, "because I just happen to have two tickets for tonight's first performance. In the third row, no less."

"You didn't!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, but I did," he chuckled. "I got them several weeks back and wanted to surprise you."

"Just when I think you couldn't be any nicer, you go and. . ." she was silenced by his probing look.

"I have a reputation to protect, you know," he reminded her gently.

"This will be our little secret," she promised.

"Ready to hit the slots?" Harm asked as soon as he'd finished the last of his pancakes.

"Oh yeah!"

As they strode across the lobby, they could see the casino up ahead. Once inside, slot machines were everywhere. Quarter, nickel, dime, dollar; it was the perfect paradise for anyone looking to make some money. Mac found a quarter machine, grabbed two coin buckets, and set to playing. Harm did the same, taking the machine across from Mac's.

About two and a half hours later. . .

"Good playing, Mac," Harm commented with a smile as he looked at her bucket half full of quarters. "Ready to cash in?"

"Yeah, I think I am. This is my shopping money."

"Here you go, miss," the man behind the counter said as he handed Mac her winnings.

"$150 isn't bad, huh, Harm?" she asked with a laugh as Harm made his way to the counter to cash in.

"No, that's pretty good. . .but umm. . .I got $250."

"Planning to rub it in the rest of the day, are you?" she commented sarcastically.

"I don't like competing with you, remember?" he gently reminded her.

"Race you to Welcome to Las Vegas!" she exclaimed before heading off for the shop in the Starlane Shops part of the casino.

He caught up to her and they spent a fair amount of time selecting gifts for Bud, Harriet, baby A.J. and each other.

"What do you think of this?" Harm asked as he held up a T-shirt emblazoned with 'I Love Las Vegas'.

"I like it."

"Good, I was hoping you might." Noticing the small object she held, he asked, "What have you got there?"

She held up a small white teddy bear that was wearing a T-shirt that said, 'Love from Las Vegas'. "I thought baby A. J. might like the bear. I'm not so sure about the love part, but. . ."

He gave her a puppy dog look and said, "And here I thought that was for me."

"You'll get something yet, Harm."

"What do you say we head over to Star Magnet and then grab some lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan."

1145 Hours

Mac held the small bag from Star Magnet like it was a coveted treasure. In a way, it was, because she felt like she'd found the perfect magnet for Harm. Now all she had to do was find the right moment to give it to him.

Harm was holding a similar bag and holding it much the way Mac was hers. 'Wait until she sees this!' Harm thought to himself. Once he spotted Mac standing outside of the store, he smiled and made his way toward her.

"There you are, Mac," Harm said with a flyboy grin.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you're ready to eat."

"Not before I give you something," he replied, holding out the bag for her.

She smiled and produced an identical bag for him. "I was wondering when we'd get the chance to exchange gifts," she said quietly.

"Shall we do it on three?" he suggested.

"1. . .2. . .3. . ." they said simultaneously.

"Wow!" Mac said with a sigh. "I love this, Harm," she continued to gush as she looked at the magnet with a single red rose on it.

"You know what it represents don't you?"

"The Rose Garden and the day we met?" she guessed.

"Yeah."

"Like your magnet, Squid?"

"Of course I do," he said as he looked at the magnet that was in the shape of an F-14.

"I tried to find a yellow Stearman like 'Sarah', but no such luck. Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Besides, I have a few memories of you in an F-14 with me," he chuckled.

"Mainly me being sicker than a dog."

"You did all right when we were in Russia."

"I suppose, unless you count having to punch out because of a missile."

"I forgot about that," he said as he moved out of the store's entrance.

Mac's growing hunger snapped her out of her confused mood. "Starving marine here, Harm."

1425 Hours

After a leisurely lunch at Wolfgang Puck, Mac and Harm returned to their room to unwind and put their purchases away.

"I'm so exhausted," Harm commented, stifling a yawn.

"Same here. I think I'll take a nap. Wake me when it's time to get ready for EFX."

"I think I'd better wake you before then. I'd sort of like to eat."

"I'm pretty sure they give you drinks and appetizers during the show."

"Don't worry about it. I'll wake you in plenty of time," he assured her as she made her way to her half of the suite.

1655 Hours

Mac was still sleeping peacefully, that is until images of Harm's limp body filled her thoughts and dreams. It had to be a dream, her mind kept telling her. It was only when she couldn't fight her growing panic any longer that she let out an anguished "Harm!"

He was at her side in seconds, gently pushing away stray strands of her hair. "Sarah, it's okay. I'm right here. It was just a dream."

She looked so terrified as she touched his face. It was as if she had to assure herself that he was real and alive. "It was too late. I couldn't save you," she whispered.

"Everything's all right now. I promise." He kissed her forehead before making his way back toward his bed.

"Harm, don't leave me," she pleaded just before he crossed to the other room.

"You're sure this is what you want?" he asked quietly.

"Don't go getting ideas, mister. All I want right now is for you to hold me. Something about having your arms around me makes me feel safe and protected."

"I think I can handle that," he conceded with a famous flyboy grin.

"Just wake me in plenty of time for EFX."

"I will, Mac. Don't worry."

1730 Hours

"Hey sleepyhead," Harm whispered as he planted soft kisses on Mac's eyelids, "it's time to get ready for the show."

"Mmm," she murmured as she yawned and stretched. "I could spend the rest of my days just like this."

"So could I."

"We've got two hours before show time right?"

"Right."

A little over an hour later. . .

"Well, what do you think?" Mac asked as she turned a full circle in front of Harm.

He exhaled a breath, totally taken aback by the black cocktail dress Mac was wearing. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed how stunning she looked, but somehow the dress enhanced his awareness of her beauty. He shook his head to clear it from the disturbing thoughts he was having and smiled.

"It looks great," he finally managed.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to close your mouth," she commented with a chuckle.

"You're beautiful, Mac," he whispered.

"This is something I'll have to get used to."

"What?"

"All these compliments. It's flattering but. . ." she paused and gave him the once-over, not sure how to proceed.

It was as if he read her mind. "No one compliments you like I do," he supplied.

"Maybe that's it, but I think maybe it's the difference in the way you say it." She paused and then said, "How did we get to this?"

"I think it all started with, 'You're beautiful.' I suppose all of this had to come out in the open sooner or later, but why here and now is still beyond me."

She sighed and smiled. All of a sudden, her internal timing kicked in and she said, "I'd love to continue this but we have thirty minutes before the show starts."

"I promise we'll finish this later."

"Looking forward to it."

2015 Hours

Forty-five minutes into the show and Harm and Mac were having a blast. The music, the costumes, the music. . .it was so well done and entertaining at the same time.

"Isn't that guy that singer from the 80's?" Harm whispered.

"Yes, it's Rick Springfield, the main performer of the show," Mac informed him with a smile.

"I thought so."

"If you would have studied your program. . ." Mac said under her breath as she tapped the front of her program.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep this afternoon," Harm hissed.

"I'm about to reach over there and hold my hand over your mouth," she threatened.

Unknown time

Act III of the show

Mac and Harm were captivated by the scene unfolding before them. There were Bess and Houdini together once more, singing a ballad to each other. The song, they learned from their programs, was titled "Forever" and some of the words were floating in their heads:

"But I thought we had Forever, baby  
I'd always be the one you needed   
Goodbye came too fast  
The precious moments passed  
You were the only one  
The one who could have made it  
Last forever"

2115 Hours

Mac stood up and Harm followed shortly, his hands sore from all the applause that had just ended a few minutes prior. Even if part of the show focused on the love between Harry Houdini and his wife, he couldn't ignore the fact that it was a very well-put together performance and required a lot of hard work and dedication.

Suite 335

"Wow! Can you believe all those effects? And that dragon!" Mac exclaimed.

"It was pretty awesome, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Any chance we could see it one more time?"

"I'll see what I can do," he promised.

"Thanks, Harm." Switching topics slightly, she said, "What did you think of the scenes between Houdini and Bess?"

"I guess it just shows you that even if you think you have forever to be with the person you love, you never know when that time will unexpectedly run out."

"Yeah. Maybe it made me realize that if there's someone or something I'd like to have in my life, I better take the right steps before I lose the chance," she said quietly as she glanced away.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Why can't we just take the plunge? I mean, we've both admitted our love for each other so we might as well take the leap and go for it."

"It sounds ten times worse when you put it like that," he said with a laugh.

"I told you not so long ago in no uncertain words that I was sick of the dance. Don't you think you've held me back long enough?" She paused and looked away again, almost afraid to say more. When the courage returned she said, "Or are you still afraid to let go?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Sarah. Then I know for sure I'll lose you forever. That is the last thing I want."

"You think keeping me this way hasn't been any worse or just as bad?"

"If you would have had the courage that night at your engagement party, you would have left with me. Don't tell me you couldn't feel how much I wanted you."

"Whatever we do now, don't fight and argue with me, okay?" she pleaded.

"I can't promise you that."

She ever so slowly walked closer and closer to him until finally she could have touched his face. "Oh, Harm, just shut up and let me kiss you," she whispered before doing exactly that.

When the need for air became greater than the need to kiss her, Harm pulled away and looked intently at her for several seconds. "You're beautiful, Sarah Elizabeth MacKenzie."

She smiled at him and then reached up for another quick kiss. "You know, I used to be able to count the number of times you called me by my given name on one hand, but now I think you're trying to change that."

His face fell. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get used to calling her Sarah. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No, no. . .don't be. I didn't mean it like that. It's a wonderful thing."

"I'm glad you think so, Sarah," he replied with a smile.

2245 Hours

After showers and some room service, Harm and Mac were sitting comfortably on Harm's bed. It felt right and if they were forced to be separated, neither one would have enjoyed the time apart. Not after all that they had worked through in the hour and half of talking and relaxing.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Mac said with a yawn as she started to make her way to the edge of the bed.

"We're in the city that never sleeps and my partner wants to go to bed? Something's wrong with that picture," he commented, all too prepared for her to throw a pillow at him.

"That sounds familiar to me," she said with a smile.

"Boy that was a close one. Here I thought you'd foist a pillow off on me."

"What makes you think I still won't?" she challenged as she made a move to reach for ammunition, namely said pillow.

"No, Mac! Please don't."

"Promise it won't hurt," she whispered as she gently hit him with the pillow.

"Does that give me the right to tickle you senseless?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"Too bad, cause I'm going to anyway," he whispered as he pinned her down.

He thoroughly enjoyed tickling her senseless, that is until she started pushing him away. He assumed the tears streaming down her face were of joy but suddenly panicked when he realized that he could have hurt her.

"Harm, stop!" she continued to plead as she pushed him away.

He let his hands drop and then he took his fingers and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Did I hurt you, Sarah?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

"No. No, I'm okay," she assured him as her body shivered.

"You'd tell me if you weren't, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Now can I please go to bed."

"As long as it's right here," he replied as he put a protective arm around her.

"If you're getting ideas, I suggest you put a stop to them right now," she warned.

"You're jumping to conclusions, Colonel. I thought you said you felt safe when I held you. Did you mean that or are you just a contradiction?"

"Of course I meant it. It's just that when things get like this, everything's all confusing and I get frustrated and I. . ." her words were cut off at that moment because Harm had covered her lips with his.

"No more talk, okay?" he whispered when he pulled away. "At least not tonight."

The tingling and dizzying sensations swirling throughout her body were enough to render her virtually speechless, at least for the time being.

27 July 2002

0745 Hours

It took a moment for Mac to realize where she was as she slowly awoke. Then she glanced over to find Harm sleeping peacefully and she smiled. It would be so wonderful to spend her days like this. . .for the rest of her life.

"Harm," Mac whispered, "it's time to get up."

"It better be after oh six hundred," he growled.

"It's way past it," she promised.

"Good. How about we get dressed and go check out the Lion Habitat?"

"Sounds like a plan."

1145 Hours

"I'm starving," Mac commented as they walked past the Rainforest Café.

"After all those pancakes?" Harm asked incredulously.

"Watch it, Mr. Vegetarian," she threatened.

"Okay, okay. How about Studio Café again?"

"Half cheese, half sausage with onion oven brick pizza suit you?"

"No argument here," he replied with a grin.

"If it wouldn't cause a scene," she said in a stage whisper, "I'd love to find a way to wipe that look off your face."

"I love it when you're hostile, Mac. It makes it more interesting."

Her mouth dropped open and then he reached for her arm. They made their way in silence to the restaurant and managed to order without further incident. It was trying to find a neutral subject that proved to be the most challenging.

"Do you like making me look like a fool?" she asked once their pizza had arrived.

"Do you like creating scenes?" he shot back.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"I don't think so, Commander," she said as coolly as possible.

"Great, now you've resorted to using my rank. Someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Maybe you didn't sleep?" he suggested.

'Oh, I slept all right,' she said to herself. 'In fact, I slept better than I have in a long time.' Aloud she said, "That's classified."

"I love it when they play hard to get." He smiled and then reached across the table to take her hand in his.

"We'll continue this later, okay?"

"I think I can handle that."

1430 Hours

After finishing their pizza and doing a little shopping, Harm and Mac were back in their suite unwinding. They were also trying to figure out the tangled mess of feelings each had for the other, and it wasn't an easy task.

"Listen, Harm. . .about before. . ." Mac started, but Harm silenced her with a gentle look.

"Hey, I'm chalking it up to tiredness and confusion. And to answer your question, no."

"Well, if we're playing the fairness game now, then I suppose you should know that the answer to your question is no also."

"It's just that when we're together, sometimes things just come out of your mouth and before you realize what you've said or done, you can't take it back. Is that about right?" he questioned.

"Yes," she whispered. "How did you know?"

"I do it all the time."

A hint of panic set in when she realized that tomorrow they would be heading back to JAG. Where was everything supposed to go from there? How could she just pretend none of this had happened?

"Promise me none of this will change when we get home. I like being able to talk to you like this, to tell you how I feel and what I want."

"I promise you, Sarah Elizabeth MacKenzie, that when we get back to JAG I'm going to make it right. When you're ready, I'll ask you to be my wife."

"I'm ready now, but I don't really want to elope here, do you?"

"As tempting as it sounds, no," he replied with a chuckle.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." After saying this, he put his hands behind his back and when he brought them forward, he was holding two tickets to the 19:30 performance of EFX Alive.

"You did it again!" she exclaimed with delight, jumping up and down. "Just when I think you couldn't do anything more, you do."

"I promise I'll be doing a lot more one day soon," he whispered.

"Now that's something to look forward to."

1750 Hours

After two hours at the slots and more shopping, Harm and Mac were exhausted. The night was just beginning, and they had one last performance of EFX Alive to look forward to. The only question was whether they would be able to stay awake for it.

"So are you ready for EFX?" Harm asked as he glanced at Mac who was stretched out on the bed with her eyes closed.

"It doesn't start for a while, but yeah, I am. Are you going to feed me first?"

"Of course. How does room service sound?" he suggested.

"As long as it's on you," she replied with a smile.

"Would I have it any other way, Sarah?"

She ignored his question for the moment, because all the confusing thoughts had returned and were swirling in her head. All she needed now was to get caught up in the feelings he raised in her and not want to leave for the show.

She took a deep breath and answered, "I'd like chicken wings and potatoes, if they have that."

"Let me see," he said quietly as he glanced at the menu, "it looks like you're in luck."

1900 Hours

They were lounging on the bed and Harm was running his fingers through Mac's hair. It was like he'd been doing it forever and it felt right to both of them. Finally, he rolled over and touched her face.

"Hey sleepyhead, we better get a move on. The show starts in thirty minutes."

"You can't make me get up," she challenged.

"I bet I can," he shot back. "I know how much you want to see Houdini and Bess sing together, Mac. Didn't you tell me that's your favorite part?"

That was all it took for her to make her way off the bed and toward the door. "I'll get you back for this," she growled.

2120 Hours

"I don't know about you, Mac, but I am completely exhausted."

"I think no matter how many times you see EFX it just gets better. Don't you think?" she asked, ignoring his previous statement.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, you and I can't go another round," he said as he looked away.

"I know, and twice was once more than I expected. Thanks for this weekend, Harm. I wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything."

"Me, either. I have one more surprise up my sleeve, though."

She tried to keep her nervousness in check but failed. "What more could you give me?" she asked, but was not really looking for an answer.

He pulled a navy velvet box out of his pocket and walked toward her. Thankfully, he didn't drop to one knee. . .or at least he hadn't by the time he reached her.

She watched as he opened the box and then gasped. For there on the cushion in the box was his Academy ring. Funny, she hadn't paid much attention to his hands to see if it still rested on his finger.

"If you don't want to wear it on your finger, at least wear it on a chain around your neck," he whispered.

"Some people may not think squids and jarheads can get along, but I intend to prove them wrong. I mean, we've come this far, haven't we?" she questioned with a tremble in her voice.

"Yes, Sarah, we have. This is my promise to you - the symbol of my love."

"Thank you," she whispered as a few tears slid down her cheeks and she kissed him with all the love she had.

28 July 2002

1430 Hours

Mac's Office

She couldn't stop playing with the chain around her neck. Every time she touched the ring at its end, she smiled. There was nothing more she wanted - except maybe soon to be able to say she was Mrs. Harmon Rabb. She had it on good authority that before long, that's exactly what she would be.

"Hey, Mac," Harm said as he poked his head in her doorway, "there's something I want to ask you."

'Here it comes,' she thought. Aloud she said, "Ask away."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

"How does August 21st sound to you?" he asked then, sure it was a bit too soon but also knowing that they were both ready.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect," she replied with a smile.

Epilogue

She had been Mrs. Harmon Rabb for exactly 7 days and it felt like they'd always been married. She wouldn't have traded the last week or the last seven years as his partner and friend for anything. She felt like a princess in a fairytale and was sure that wouldn't fade with time…at least she hoped not.

The End


End file.
